lots of love
by darkangelsoul1986
Summary: story about couples in the wwe
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lots of Love 1/?  
Author:Amanda  
E-mail: G,PG,PG-13,R,NC-17)PG-13 i guess for language  
Characters/pairing: Randy Orton/Lita, Dave Batista/Jamie, John  
Cena/Amanda with mentions of Triple H, Ric Flair, Matt and Jeff Hardy  
and others  
Disclaimer: I own myself and Jamie owns herself, and the rest are  
owned by the WWE and themselves.  
Distribution:Ask for permission, do not take, private distribution  
only.

Chapter one  
Randy Orton sat in the Evolution locker room watching his  
girlfriend's match. Lita was facing Molly Holly for the womens  
championship title. With one final D.D.T, Lita had won the womens  
title. Her friends, Amanda and Jamie were at ringside watching and  
when Lita had won, they both had jumped up and screamed. Lita hopped  
down from the ring apron and hugged her friends. "Oh my god, Lita  
congrats. You did well and I'm proud of you." Amanda said as soon as  
they all were backstage. "Thanks Mans. You know that it means alot to  
me that you and Jamie came tonight. You guys know I love you both  
right?" Lita asked. Both Amanda and Jamie looked at each other and  
said together, "We love you too".  
Randy and Dave walked up to the three girls and said, "Hey, what  
are you three up too?" "Do you really want to know? Well I'll tell  
you guys, Jamie, Lita and myself were just talking about going to a  
bar and picking up some guys who are willing to have sex with us."  
Amanda said. Lita and Jamie looked at their boyfriends and just shook  
their heads no. "Ok miss. smartass, what would your boyfriend say if  
he know that you were planning to go pick up other guys?" asked Dave  
as he smiled at the young blonde woman. All Amanda did was stuck her  
tongue out at him and walked off laughing.  
"Baby, she is just overdue for a good fuck from her boyfriend."  
Jamie said to Dave as he put an arm around her waist and started  
pulling her towards the Evloution locker room. Which left Randy and  
Lita alone for the time being. "Hey, you did a great job on your  
match and i am happy that you won." Randy said as he kissed Lita  
softly on her lips. Lita just smiled and pulled Randy's head down for  
another kiss but this one was longer. "You two need to go get a room  
and stop all this PDA." said a voice from behind Randy. Both Randy  
and Lita turned to see the nature-boy Ric Flair. Randy just looked at  
Lita and smiled. God, that man has one sexy ass smile and thats why i  
love him so much thought Lita as she returned the smile.  
TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lots of Love 2/?  
Author:Amanda  
E-mail: G,PG,PG-13,R,NC-17)PG-13 i guess for language  
Characters/pairing: Randy Orton/Lita, Dave Batista/Jamie, John  
Cena/Amanda, Chris Jericho/Jessie with mentions of Triple H, Ric  
Flair, Matt and Jeff Hardy  
and others  
Disclaimer: I own myself and Jamie owns herself and Jessie owns  
herself, and the rest are owned by the WWE and themselves.  
Distribution:Ask for permission, do not take, private distribution  
only.

Chapter 2  
Down the hall from where Lita and Randy were standing, Amanda was  
trying to get a hold of her boyfriend on his cellphone but just kept  
getting his voice mail. "Hey John, its me, iwas just calling to see  
if you were still up to going out with Jamie, Dave, Lita, Randy.  
Well when you get this please call me back. Love you bye." Just as  
Amanda hung up her phone and put it in her hip pocket, Chris Jericho  
walked up. "Hey you." He said in greeting. "Hey. I was trying to get  
ahold of John to see if we were still gonna go hang out with Lita,  
Jamie, Dave and Randy. Because we all ahve been planning this little  
get together for weeks." Amanda said. "Don't worry, he'll be here  
sooni'm sure." said Chris. Randy and Lita had walked up by then and  
were listening to the conversation. Amanda was just about to ask  
them if they were ready to go when her phone rang. "Hello. Oh hey,  
where are you at all of us are ready to go. Oh fuck, i forgot that  
your sister was coming out for a visit, well maybe she can come. Ok  
we'll meet you guys there. Ok love you too. bye." She hung up her  
phone and looked at the three people that were there with her. "Ok,  
John and his sister are gonna meet us at the club. And Chris, you  
are coming to so Jessie doesn't feel left out ok? And where in the  
hell are Jamie and Dave? I swear they are never ready on time."  
Amanda said. "What the hell she complaining about now?" asked  
Hunter. "Its none of your business Hunter." said Amanda. "Hey you  
two, please don't start fighting. I know you two hate each other but  
would it kill you two to try and be nice to each other?" asked  
Lita. "Li hun, it would kill me because i rather die then try and be  
nice to Hunter." said Amanda. "Whats going on here?" asked Dave as  
he and Jamie walked up to the group of people. Amanda and Hunter  
looked at Dave and then went back to giving each other the death  
glare. "Ok, Amanda, Randy, Li, Chris, Jamie lets go. Wheres John? I  
thought he was coming with us." said Dave. "He is gonna meet us at  
the club. His sister is here and shes coming too." said Amanda as  
they were leaving.  
At the club  
"Hey John, Jessie i would like you to meet a friend of mine, Chris  
meet John's sister." Amanda said. "It's nice to meet you Jessie."  
said Chris as he shook Jessie's hand. "It's nice to meet you too."  
Jessie said. Jessie thought that Chris was a very looking guy and  
hoped to she would see more of him.  
TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Amanda, Jamie, Jessie, Lita, John, Randy, Dave, and Chris were still  
at the club dancing. Chris and Jessie had decided to let the night  
at the club be their first date and this had made John a little mad  
and Amanda had to calm him down. While John and the guys were  
getting the drinks, Amanda and the other girls talked. "I wish John  
wasn't so overprotective of me. I mean hes my brother and i love him  
and all but it gets kinda of annoying when he gets so protective.  
How do you put up with him?" Jessie asked Amanda. "I kinda just  
ingore it. But its nice to know that hes there to protect me." said  
Amanda. "Well its about time you came back with our drinks." said  
Jamie as the guys walked up the drinks. "Amanda's smartass  
personality is rubbing off on you Jamie and i think that its a bad  
thing we only need one smartass in the group and that job is taken  
by Amanda." said Dave as he handed Jamie her drink. "Fuck you Dave,  
oh wait minute Jamie is already doing that isn't she?" said Amanda  
with a smile. "Amanda you need to shut your smartass mouth up." said  
Jamie. "Ok Jamie i didn't know that i had a smartass, have you  
talking to my ass because i haven't talked to it so i don't know if  
i have a smartass or not." Amanda said with the same smile she had  
from before. "Is this a normal thing for all of you to be mean to  
each other?" asked Jessie. Before anyone could say anything Hunter  
walked up and said, "Just wait it gets worse, especially when Amanda  
is drunk. Its funnier then hell because she hits on every guy in the  
place. Which pisses John off." Amanda stood up and got in Hunter's  
face and said, "I don't remember asking you to join the  
conversation. What i do is none of your goddamn business, you  
fucking ugly big nosed asshole. Yea i may do things when i'm drunk  
and i make mistakes so excuse me for being human. Now leave us  
alone and i won't have to kick your fucking ass." Jessie was about  
to say something when there was a sudden uproar at their table.  
Hunter had slapped Amanda across the face which caused Amanda to  
attack Hunter, and every execpt Jessie had jumped up to stop the  
fight before they all got kicked out of the club.  
TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Amanda, Jessie, Jamie and Lita went shopping to do a  
little female bonding while the guys did their own  
male bonding. "Ok what should we do first?" asked  
Jamie. "Well I need a new top to replace the one  
that Hunter ruined last night at the club. That ass  
ripped my favorite shirt. All I can say is thank god  
that I wasn't wearing one of Johns jerseys he would  
have been very pissed if I was and it got ripped. I  
think I may buy him a new one. Then I guess I will  
follow you all around." said Amanda. "I think that  
you should make Hunter pay for your top, I mean he  
is the one who ruined your shirt in the first  
place." said Lita. "Li hun don't make me laugh,  
Hunter buy me a new shirt, yea he'll do that when  
hell freezes over." said Amanda. They walked into a  
store and went straight for the clothing department.  
"Hey Amanda check out this dress that I found. Its  
cute and I think that it would look good on you and  
i know that John would like it." said Jessie as she  
held up a little black dress.  
"This dress is cute." said Amanda as she took the  
dress from Jessie. "Why don't you go try it on just  
to see what it looks like." said Jamie pointing to  
the fitting rooms. So Amanda went and tried on the  
dress and the dress had fit perfectly. Then they  
went to a store where they sold jerseys and Amanda  
got a new jersey for John. They all had bonded  
during their shopping trip. They all had a lot of  
things in common to name some like shopping and they  
all liked wrestling. They spent most of the of the  
day at the mall. After they were done, they all went  
the the house where they were staying and to Amanda  
dismay Hunter was there waiting for them to get  
back. "What the fuck do u want Hunte?" asked Amanda  
not trying to hide the anger in her voice. "Well I  
just wanted to say sorry about ripping your shirt last night and well  
i thought i would try and be  
nice and get you a new shirt to replace the one i  
ripped." said Hunter. "I think hell just froze  
over." whispered Lita so only Jamie and  
Jessie could hear. "Well i'm pretty sure I just saw  
big show fly to I mean I don't know him that well but  
I didnt even think this would happen" Jessie whispered  
back as jamie and lita tried to hide their laughter.  
TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the arena, Jessie and John were introduced as new members of RAW  
and the crowd seemed to liked them. When Jessie and John got  
backstage, Amanda ran up to them and said, "Hey Jessie, guess  
what?" "What?" said John and Jessie at the same time. "Next week we  
get the chance to get the tag team titles, that is if we beat John  
and Randy tonight in our match against them." said Amanda. Just then  
Matt and Jeff Hardy walked up and said, "Hey you three, what are you  
up too? We heard that Amanda and Jessie have a tag team match against  
you and Randy, man John you have a match against your sister and  
girlfriend that must suck. And we also heard that if Amanda and  
Jessie beat you they get a shot at the tag team titles and we just  
wanted to wish you all good luck." said Jeff. Jessie and Amanda  
looked and each other, smiled and then said, "We well beat John and  
Randy tonight so we can get the chance for the titles." said Jessie  
and Amanda at the same time. Randy had walked up with Lita and Lita  
and greeted the Hardy brothers. "Hey Lita, whats up?" asked  
Matt. "Nothing really. Just seeing if Jessie and Amanda are going to  
go get for their match, incase they have forgotten the match is  
next." "Are you kidding me? Its next, I thought it was later." said  
Amanda. "Duh, even I could have told you that if you had asked." said  
Jessie. "Jessie, she is a total blonde when it comes to certain  
things, and sometimes she makes the really stupid blondes look smart.  
Its because her that blondes have a bad name." said Jamie as she and  
Dave walked up. "Well I guess you learn something new everyday well  
Amanda yes our match is up next now can you try to keep your blonde  
moments down to a minimum when we are in the ring?" Jessie  
asked. "Fine I will but no more ragging on me and my sometimes  
airheadedness because i'm actually not as bad as people may think.  
Yeah I may be a airhead at times but i'm working on it." replied  
Amanda. "well that's good to know now lets go to gorilla and beat my  
brother and randy" Jessie said as they walked toward the  
curtain. Jessie had on black booty shorts revealing her long tan legs  
and a black tube top that said 'crimson regret and beytral' it blood  
red across it with a red ripped fishnet shirt over it. Amanda had on  
long black pants and a black tank top under a black fishnet shirt and  
her long blonde hair was pulled back in a clip, while Jessie's hair  
was shoulder length and had it down and flipped out. They both were  
ready as John and Randy walked down the ramp and torwards the ring.  
The match was a pretty good one. Amanda had pretty much the wrestling  
to the mat, she rarely ever went to do highflying moves but Jessie on  
the other had done a bunch of highflying moves, she was basically  
kicking her brother's ass big time. And Amanda was kinda enjoying  
watching her boyfriend get his ass kicked by his sister. Amanda was  
thinking if Jessie beat John, she and Jessie could rag on John, and  
Amanda would have a little pay back for all the times John had teased  
her for fun. She knew John was only kidding when he teased her  
because he loved her but she didn't like how almost everyone she knew  
now teased her about being blonde. Amanda watched as Jessie pinned  
John. Jessie looked at Amanda and smiled, they had won. They had the  
chance to win the tag team titles from the Hardys. Both Amanda and  
Jessie just pointed at John and laughed. He of course knew why they  
were laughing, he had just got beat by a girl not just any girl it  
had to be his sister. He knew that Amanda and Jessie wouldn't let him  
forget this or Randy for that matter.


End file.
